Black Knight
by Meraculas
Summary: Someone is following and watching the xmen, and none of them even know it. What does he want with them? Takes place during all three movies, more focused on X3.
1. XMen, the First

**A/N:** Okay, here is yet another story. It takes place during the movies (it might even go beyond them). It will focus more on X3. Basically, it brings some characters that were not in the movies into the movies. This chapter focuses on the changes in X1.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. The mystery character in the chapter is from the comics.

* * *

**X-Men, The First:**

The train station had cleared after the small fight between Sabertooth, Toad, Cyclops, and Storm. A dark figure stood watching as Magneto pulled the guns out of the officer's hands and pointed them at them. The person did not pay attention to what was being said, just stood unnoticed off to the side.

The second Magneto used his powers to pull the trigger on one of the guns; he reached out and stopped the bullet.

"Care to press your luck, Charles? I don't think you can have Jean stop them all." Magneto called out. If he only knew.

When Xavier released the hold of Sabertooth and Toad's minds, the helicopter arrived to take them, and Rogue away, had he allow the bullet to drop to the ground.

* * *

Xavier had entered Senator Robert Kelly's mind. He watched as Kelly watched Magneto use his machine. He noticed how the light did not affect Mystique, Sabertooth, or Toad. The light also showed a figure who would have been hidden in the shadows. He was not able to see the features of the person, only his back. He was dressed completely in black and had pure black hair. He stood watching as Magneto was weakly pried from the machine by Mystique. With this Xavier pulled himself our of the senator's mind.

* * *

Liberty Island, it was a place of freedom, yet a battle was raging between two very different mutants groups. A dark figure stood a little ways under the plate form on which Rogue was trapped in an electromagnetic field. He was not far from Magneto, and if the mutant looked in his direction, he would not see him. Wolverine went flying over towards the machine with; no doubt, the help of Jean and Storm as Wolverine could not fly. 

Reaching out he used his own powers to help the Wolverine get a hold on the machine. Magneto obviously noticed Wolverine and he reached out and manipulated the field to manipulate the metal in the other mutant's body.

An optic blast from Cyclops hits Magneto sending him flying down onto the ledge bellow, the figure reaches out and works to stop the machine, but is stopped when a piece of it hits him violently in the head sending him flying off the tower and down towards the water.

X x X

Jean stood watching from where she stood next to Scott and Storm. Scott had just released his optic blast, obviously hitting something and the machine stopped emitting its power. She also vaguely noticed a figure flying down towards the water, it wasn't all that clear as it was clothed in pure black but she was sure that she saw it disappear just before it should have crashed.

For some reason Jean also felt more free, as if something had been lifted from her mind. She also felt as if she had just been punched in the stomach and had the wind knocked out of her.

* * *

**A/N2:** I have have the next chapter typed right now. I was wondering if anyone knew where I could find a script (like the version that matches the movie, I used the novel for X2) for X3. I can't find one anywhere and I kind of need it for the rest of the story at this point. Thanks. 


	2. X2, XMen United

**A/N:** So like the title suggests this is during X2. I am bringing "shadow dude" back and introducing X-23 (though it is never specifically mentioned that she is X-23) and Magma. So this chapter will feature some things on them. But for Magma, all you have to do is really include her in the scenes with Rogue, Bobby, Logan, and John. She was not with Rogue, Bobby, and Pyro at the museum.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Note:** There are a large number of hints dropped as to who "shadow dude" is in this chapter.

* * *

**X2, X-Men United:**

The scream of one of the mutants in the school woke everyone up from their sleep. This was going to make his job a little harder. A figure in all black clothes with pure black hair thought as he walked down the hall.

He saw the girl that Magneto had taken only a little over a month ago running through the halls with another girl. He needed to do something as he could see some soldiers getting close.

"Duck!" He yelled out. As they dropped to the floor, reached out, and sent the guards flying back the way they had come. With the soldiers gone, Rogue and the other girl got up and kept running the way they had been going. "This way!"

Leading the two girls through the school while sending soldiers flying, he helped them find Iceman and Pyro. He made sure that they never saw his face while helping them. Rogue led them towards where a passage was, but some soldiers blew the window up.

Staying behind while the four others ran off, he prepared himself for a fight.

X x X

Most of the school had emptied by now. Stryker and his men held six mutant kids. He would not be able to help them right now. Now he needed to get his plan in action. Being in a coma for a month could make a person restless.

In the blink of an eye, his dark, shadow hidden form, disappeared and reappeared hidden safely in one of the helicopters.

* * *

One minute she had been fast asleep, the next Siryn's scream woke her and her roommate, Rogue, up. They went running through the school trying to find Bobby and that kid Pyro. Instead, they found a man who refused to tell them who he was or let them see his face. She did have to admit he had a nice butt, though. He helped them find the two boys. After a window blew up, they were separated. 

Not soon later, she was sitting in Scott's car driving towards Boston. It was official; Amara Aquilla was tired and pissed off. The worst part for those around her was that she was making the fact well known.

She sat in the living room at Bobby Drake's house. John Allerdyce, or Pyro, was flipping his lighter on and off in the corner. Logan was outside after the com device had gone off. Rogue and Bobby sat uncomfortably next to each other on the couch next to Bobby's parents. Amara stood not far from John, though she was about ready to skin him alive.

"We have to go, now." Logan said walking back into the house.

"Why?" Rogue asked.

"Now." Logan stated as his claws popped out.

"Okay." Amara said following him out of the house.

They had gotten out of the house. Police were parked everywhere waiting for them. One had told Logan to put his "knives" down. Logan ended up with a bullet in his skull. Somehow, Amara doubted that would be able to stop him. She was now one the ground with Rogue and Bobby, just as they had been asked.

"You know all those dangerous mutants you hear about on the news?" John asked calmly, "I'm the worst one." With his statement, his lighter was open and fire was being thrown everywhere.

Jumping quickly to her feet, Amara used her own power to light her body on fire. A massive earthquake began to rock the street. She was vaguely aware of the fact that it had caused John to loose his footing enough so Rogue could grab his ankle with her bare hand. She felt Rogue using John's power to stop the flames.

Startled she felt Rogue causing her body's flames to turn off and was startled to see that she was standing in the middle of what was left of the Drake's yard. A fissure was evident running through the street and from around where she stood, and it looked like some lava had even seeped up.

"Whoops." Came her sheepish remark as the x-jet landed close by.

* * *

At the base under Alkali Lake, a soldier with pure black hair walked carefully, but purposefully, down a hallway that lead to a "medical laboratory". He walked in, the person inside turned to face him. A fist came up and knocked the doctor unconscious. He took the soldier uniform off revealing a pair of black jeans, black t-shirt, and a pair of black skater shoes. 

He turned to the upright tank that held a young girl of maybe 15 years old. Using his telekinesis, he broke the tank open. The liquid inside spilled everywhere and the girl started falling forward, pulling the wires off her. As she fell out of the tank, he positioned himself to catch her with the jacket from the uniform he had removed. She fell in his arms and he wrapped the jacket around her body.

Picking her up, he carried her out of the room.

He was almost out of the base when he felt a slight tug at his mind. Something was going on; someone was trying to brake through the mind of a weaker mutant. Reaching out with his own mind, he found the mind of the Jean Grey, that and the one inside her. He listened and found why the pressure was being placed on it. Phoenix wanted out to stop Cyclops. Using his telepathy, he helped Jean push Scott back and free Scott's mind from the drug that was causing him to act the way he was.

Feeling that he was done for now, he left the base.

They were close to the tree line when his minds were racked with pain. Down he went dropping the girl. He clutched at his head, clawing, his mind had not fully merged, and he was in so much pain. The girl had woken up and was screaming in pain herself. When the pain was gone, he felt like four freight trains had hit his head.

He had managed to help the girl up, and together they had reached the tree line by the time an alarm went off.

The alarm was still sounding when he saw the x-jet touch down. He reached out to talk to Jean.

"Get out." He said calmly to her, "It is the only way. You are the only one to be able to save them. You have the power. You stopped that missile and Scott. You can do this. You can fix it, but it can only be done outside. Would you rather everyone die, or just you?"

He saw Jean exit the jet. Using his telekinesis, he put the ramp up while she started fixing the jet. He knew they would get the teleporter to get her. Using his telepathy as well, he stopped Kurt Wagner from teleporting.

Someone was touching his mind that was something new.

"Help me." Jean said to him.

"I am." He replied calmly using the voices of his many personalities again.

"What do I say?" Jean asked.

"Tell them what you feel is right."

"Who are you?"

"We are no one." He answered her.

He watched as the jet took off after the water had crushed Jean's body. He was just glad the evil that he had felt in her mind was now gone from the world.

X x X

_In the jet:_

Amara Aquilla sat in the jet, she was just glad the pain had stopped and that Rogue had not killed them while trying to pilot the jet.

"Where's John?" Rogue asked.

"Pyro?" Logan asked.

"He's with Magneto." Jean replied with a far off look.

"Right where he belongs." Amara muttered she pretended to ignore the look of hate Bobby and Rogue sent her way.

Storm and Scott went to work of trying to get the jet of the ground, but nothing worked.

"It wasn't us." Amara stated simply when they said that the engines were offline. "Besides I hate flying."

She could not hide the fact that she was scared out of her wits, though. She never noticed Jean leave the jet until Logan asked where she was.

"She's outside." Xavier replied sadly.

"No!" Scott yelled running towards the ramp, but it started going up. "Jean!" He turned to Storm, "Put it down! Put it down!"

"She's not letting me." Storm said worried.

"Bobby!" Amara said having an idea, "Can you freeze the water?"

"I doubt it." Bobby said.

"Do it!" Scott yelled at him.

"I'm not strong enough, and besides, there is too much. I wouldn't even be able to make a make-shift damn." Bobby said.

Wolverine turned to Kurt, the blue guy.

"You can teleport. Get her."

Kurt appeared to try but nothing happened, "She's not letting me."

Xavier began to talk, "This is the only way."

"Jean?" Scott asked near tears.

"I'm sorry." Jean finished through Xavier. When the connection went dead, Xavier looked horrified in grief. Amara looked out her window and saw the water crush over her teacher's body.

As Scott went hysterical, Amara could only help but cry silently.

* * *

**A/N2:** Have you figured it out yet? If not it will be revealed soon. 


	3. X3, Getting the Footing

**Chapter 3: **

**A/N:** So this is the first chapter of some that will focus on X3. Bigger part for X-23, even mention that she is X-23. Yah! "Shadow dude" is back, again. Don't worry it should probably be in the next chapter that you find out who he is.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, everything belongs the the x-men movies and comics.

* * *

**X3, Getting the Footing:**

Amara Aquilla ran out of the way of a boulder that was about to hit her. She hated the danger room for a reason. She ran to where Rogue and Colossus where hiding.

"Hay." Amara said sitting down.

Colossus grabbed Rogue and used his power to cover them in his metal. Magma ducked and rolled out of the way, as she turned her body's fire on. She sent a stream of fire at the boulder. Getting up she saw Colossus shake off the effect of having touched Rogue's skin.

The class was soon over when Logan had Colossus throw him up to the sentinel. Leaving the room, she headed straight for the showers to fix her hair. So, she had been a real help at Alkalia Lake, but did they really have to make her an x-man. She enjoyed the special treatment, sure, but it was the workouts she hated.

* * *

She stood in the crowd watching as the man on the stage spoke about getting a committee together and the cure. She did not really pay any attention until two men stepped up. 

"No one ever talks about it. They just do it. And you go on with your lives, ignoring the signs all around you. And then one day, when the air is still and the night is fallen, they come for you." Magneto said, "Only then do you realize that while you're talking about organizing and committees, the extermination has already begun. Make no mistake, my brothers, they will draw first blood. They will force their cure upon us. There is only one question you must answer: Will you join my brotherhood and fight? Who will you stand with the humans, or us?"

Time to get started.

As Magneto and Pyro were leaving the building, a mutant and some of her friends approached them.

"You talk pretty tough for a guy in a cape." Quill stated. Pyro caused a fireball to appear in his hand.

"If you're so proud of being a mutant where's your mark?" Callisto asked.

He stepped toward her and rolled up his sleeve revealing a series of numbers on his arm, "I have been marked once, my dear, and let me assure you, no needle shall ever touch my skin again."

"Do you know who you're talking to?" Pyro asked.

Quill responded by causing spikes to appear from his pores, "Do you?"

Magneto looked on before looking back at Callisto, "And what can you do?"

Callisto smirked before using her speed to zoom from one place to another.

Magneto appeared impressed by the simple display of power as he sent an interested look to Pyro, "So you do have talents then."

"That and more" She paused slightly, "I know you control metal and I know there are 86 mutants in here and none are above a class three..." Again, Callisto paused for a second, "except you two and another girl who is watching us."

"You can sense other mutants?"

"By there powers." Callisto stated.

"Can you locate one for me?" Magneto asked.

"And why would she want to do that?" The other mutant above a class three asked walking over to them.

"And who are you, my dear?" Magneto asked.

"Laura Kinney." She said, "But I know who you are. You are the person that turned into the man who is responsible for the death of you parents and that mark on your arm," Laura paused for a simple second, "Hitler."

"Are you aware of what you power entails for me, my dear?" Magneto asked as Pyro caused another fireball to appear, but not disappear.

"Yes, just as I know that if you so much as use your power on me; you will not live to see the sun rise." Laura told him with a smirk.

"And what do they call you?" Magneto asked.

"X-23." Laura replied.

"Well, X-23, would you like to join my brotherhood?"

"No chance in hell." Laura replied as she walked by him being sure to collide her shoulder in Pyro's.

* * *

Alkalia Lake, it had not changed much since he had last been there, well okay, the damn had burst so there was a lot more water. Other then that, it was pretty much the same. 

He had arrived shortly after Scott Summers had blasted the water in complete rage. Jean had then showed up, alive. Guess that plan had not worked, he thought solemnly.

Jean had managed to push Scott's power in. Phoenix was going to kill him! He realized as he saw he face. He pushed out and sent Scott flying into a tree as he used his telepathy to knock him out. Stepping out of the trees, he pushed Phoenix back as he used the same trick as he had on Scott on her. Good thing she was not too strong yet.

He bent down over her body about to put up to same mental blocks as Xavier had, when his cell phone went off.

He picked it up and looked at the caller, "What?"

"Bad time?" Laura asked him.

"A little."

"Well Xavier just sent Wolverine and Storm out to the lake." She told him.

"Thanks." With that, he hung up.

He bent back down to put the blocks up when he noticed a strange copper smell. Looking around his eyes found where he had sent Scott. A broken tree branch was sticking out from his back to stomach.

"Damn." He muttered as he walked over and used his telekinesis to pick the fallen mutant up. Xavier would have to repair to redhead's mind on his own.


	4. X3, Taking the Stand

**Chapter 4: **

**A/N:** X3, part two. And the mystery is solved. This is it, who has been following the x-men? Well here it is! Enjoy. Anti-climatic I know, but you build and anyway you reveal it, it seems like a let down (ie: the way they revealed mr. Noah Bennets first name on Heros "call me Noah" like what the hell I didn't even catch that until reading the synopsis after seeing the episode!).

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. (Really, I do not!)

* * *

**X3, Taking the Stand:**

Okay, so maybe he had put too much faith in Xavier, he thought as he and X-23 walked up to the Grey home.

"Stay here." He said over his shoulder to him companion.

He walked into the house. He passed by Storm and Callisto fighting, then Wolverine and Juggernaut. He walked into the room to find Phoenix arguing with Xavier, Magneto had been thrown through a door into the kitchen. He stepped to the side and in front of the master of magnetism.

"Get out of my head!" Phoenix said in the calm voice that can scare a person into peeing their pants.

"Jean, let me help you." Xavier pleaded.

Pushing Xavier out of Phoenix's head, he placed his own mind in hers.

"Jean!" Xavier yelled thinking it was her who had pushed he out.

"Get out of my head!" Phoenix yelled again.

"I'm not..." Xavier tried to say.

The man in pure black, who had entered, pulled a ring of fire up around Phoenix. Slowly making it close in on her. Magneto tried to use his power, but he was not strong enough, the man pushed him back further into the counter. He did that as he pushed Phoenix back a step.

He had just found where Jean's mind had fled in her mind when Phoenix lashed out. The man had to take a step back in shock as he watched the crippled professor turn into oblivion and disappear.

"Charles!" He heard Magneto say behind him. The entire house dropped back onto the ground outside. He made the fire vanish and he disappeared and the blink of an eye.

* * *

Magma sat beside Colossus at Xavier's memorial. Only the x-men were told of how he died, and Logan made sure to mention the fact that he was almost sure had seen another man in the room with Jean, Xavier, and Magneto. 

Storm was talking, but Amara was not listening, she could not. She looked around at everyone gathered when she noticed two people try to sneak in unnoticed. One was a girl with long dark brown, almost black hair. She wore black knee length skirt and a black blouse. The man had pure black hair, and wore a pair of black pants, a black shirt, and a black leather jacket.

Amara had never seen them before and the man seemed, familiar.

Amara leaned over and pointed them out to Peter. He looked over and then back at her with a look that said he knew what she was talking about. Amara had always liked him; he treated her like a younger sister. He protected her but let her take care of herself.

But back to the two strangers, Amara mentally scolded herself.

"We aren't strangers, Amara." A voice said in her head.

"What?" Amara thought.

"That is new, usually it is who." The male voice said again, it had a small accent she could not place.

"He fought Phoenix to the last." He said again.

"Who are you?" Amara asked him.

"We are many, we are Legion." A number of voiced replied. She noticed the original voice, a female voice, and two others.

"Who are _you_?" Amara asked him again.

"We are no one." The voices replied again.

"Are you the person Logan saw at Jean's?" Amara asked quickly feeling him pull out of her mind.

"Yes." The original voice replied.

Once the memorial was over, Amara approached Mr. McCoy, Storm, and Logan and told them about the conversation she had.

* * *

Laura Kinney watched Pyro approach Bobby Drake. It was her job to watch the brotherhood, and she would do that. 

"Hay boys." She said walking up to them, "Nice weather, hum?"

"You." Pyro said surprised to see her.

"Yes?" Laura asked smiling. She watched as Pyro caused a small fireball to appear, "It's getting kind of old, really." Laura told him. Bobby's hand began to frost over. Laura could not help just join in and popped one set of her two hand claws out. Bobby seemed surprised to see them.

"You wouldn't want to make a scene, would you Iceman?" Pyro taunted.

Bobby's hand returned to normal as Pyro put the fireball away.

"Who are you?" Bobby asked her.

Taking a page out of her friend and rescuer's book she replied, "We are no one."

"You were at the memorial." Bobby said surprised.

"Maybe." Laura replied, "X-23." Laura stated before walking away. The explosion of the building catching fire behind her not even fazing her.

* * *

Rogue walked off the bus and into the line for the cure, it was the only way. She never noticed the man behind her until he spoke. 

"Hay." He said. Rogue turned around startled. She took in his black jeans, black shirt, and black leather jacket. He had pure black hair and that his left eye was green and his right was blue. "What is your reason for being here?"

"My power, obviously." Rogue replied.

He smiled with a small chuckle, "Okay, then what is your power?"

"If I touched you, I would absorb your memories and powers." Rogue responded.

"That sounds really cool, why would you want to get rid of it?" The man asked in an Israeli accent.

"So that I can touch people without something between their skin and mine." She replied.

"You can't control it?"

"No."

"Can I ask you a question?" He asked. When Rogue nodded he continued, "How long have you had your power?"

"A couple of years." Rogue replied.

"And you now have a life around them, if you got rid of them, what would you do?" He asked, "You are your powers, without them, who would you be?"

"I...I don't know." Rogue replied truthfully, it had been so long since she was Marie and she had changed so much since then.

"How about this," He said, "Let me see if I can help you control your powers. Give me 48 hours, if I cannot help you, you can get back in this line and I will not stop you. Deal?"

"Deal." Rogue replied smiling. "By the way I'm Rogue. Who are you?"

"David." He replied smiling, "David Haller."

* * *

**A/N2:** The hints? Not much in X1 but there was his appearance. In X2: coma, telekinesis, telepathy, teleportation, different presonalities. X3 part 1: nothing new. X3 part 2: pyrokinesis, "we are Legion", Amara finding him familiar (not really big), closer appearance (eyes), accent (Isreali), "David Haller". Big reveal. If you aren't familiar with the character David Charles Haller is Legion. 


	5. X3, the Last Stand

**A/N:** X3, part three. So this chapter only focases of Alcatraz Island and a new ending for the movie I guess. I hope you enjoy, I'm not sure whether or not I will go on yet. Also for this chapter I am adding more about Psylocke (who is in the movie). In the movie she is shown as appearing from the shadows, so (I got this info off of Wikipedia as I do not read the comics) I am saying her powers are the ones she had after she was healed by the Crimson dawn (what ever that is), so those would be telepathy, teleportation through shadows, and the creation of a psychic knife.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

**X3, the Last Stand:**

David Charles Haller aka Legion was a force to be reckoned with. His mother, Gabrielle Haller, is an Israeli Holocaust survivor, and his father, Charles Xavier, owned a school protecting mutants before he was killed. His father never knew of his existence and that was the way it would always be. David grew up with DID, dissociative identity disorder (better known as Multiple Personality Disorder). After the incident at Alkalia Lake where the waves of Dark Cerebro affected all of his minds, the merged completely. Not like they "merged" during his coma after the Liberty Island incident. Enough about him though.

David stood watching Magneto's mutants pour onto Alcatraz Island in hoards. X-23 and Rogue, who he had taught to control her power and recall previously, absorbed power, stood on either side of him.

"Are we gonna do something?" Rogue asked him.

"Not yet." Legion replied his eyes following the cure darts as they hit each mutant.

X-men soon arrived, keeping a line of only seven mutants. They would need help. The x-men began fighting the rest of Magneto's mutants and Legion simply watched.

He turned to X-23, spoke to her, and Rogue telepathically, "It is time to get our plan started. X-23, get everyone's attention as best you can. Rogue, go and back the x-men up, try not to be seen. I'll keep this link open for us."

X-23 and Rogue left to take their positions while Legion continued to stand and watch the chaos from the roof of Worthington Labs. Some mutants came up pulling with them Worthington Jr. Once they threw him over the building, Legion lashed out and sent Archlight and Quill back the way they came. He wanted to see what Psylocke could do.

She lashed out at him by creating a psychic knife and ran to attack him. Legion stopped her in her tracks with his telekinesis.

"Go time." Rogue told him threw the telepathic link he kept up. Psylocke seemed to have heard the comment as she gave him an odd look.

"Sorry, sweat heart." Legion said simply as he knocked her unconscious. "Go for it." He told X-23 and Rogue.

X x X

Down on the ground X-23 walked purposefully toward the middle on the mini battleground. She saw her partner and fast growing friend, Rogue, take her place behind the x-men, looked up, and saw Legion standing where the three of them once had stood.

She looked back towards her destination and locked eyes with Magneto. Seeing his slight surprise at her sudden appearance, she let a small smirk grace her features. She turned to face the x-men, this time locking eyes with the mutant Magma.

Seeing that stage one of her part had been taken care of she moved to stage two and yelled out, "I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves!"

Having got the rest of everyone's attention she smirked again, popped her two sets of hand claws out and both set of one-toe claws and stated, "Show time."

Rogue used Magneto's magnetism to send her flying toward a group of 10 of Magneto's mutants attacking Colossus. X-23 cut them down in mere seconds.

X x X

Rogue completed her stage one easily, quickly moving to her stage two she searched for her former friend, Pyro, and used his own power to counter his power. She could practically imagine the look of shock on his face; she just wished she were able to see it. She used Bobby's cryokinesis to blast an icy path making a mutant slip and fall into X-23. Using Magneto's power again, she made a shield to protect the x-men.

Storm turned and saw her, "Rogue?"

Storm's comment caused everyone else to turn and face her. Rouge sent a quick message to Legion, "I've been busted."

"Keep fighting." He replied.

Putting the shield down she launched a powerful blast of telekinetic energy from when she had absorbed Jean.

Turning to Magma she said, "Go, I have your back covered."

With those words, Magma's body began to glow with light and turned to fire. A massive earthquake began to shack the island as Magma let loose. Rogue focused on Pyro and countering his power so that Magma would be able to use her own.

Rogue spared a glance up towards Legion. He stood there watching the battle as if he were bored.

Bobby noticed the direction her gaze took. He saw the black haired man dressed in black jeans, a black shirt with a black leather jacket, and became jealous. He sent a blast of ice towards the man.

X x X

Legion watched as Iceman sent a blast of ice in his direction. He quickly countered it with a blast of fire and a telekinetic wave. The blast went flying over to his left. He vaguely noticed that Psylocke was starting to wake up.

"Rogue, X-23, try to stop Magneto we need to take care of Phoenix soon." Legion told them.

Psylocke must of heard that comment considering what her next words were, "Why are you doing this?"

Turning around to face the girl, he replied, "Because this is a war. Why can't you see that she is too powerful?"

"You can't stop her, Xavier couldn't, what makes you think you can?"

"Because I'm not stupid." Legion replied simply turning back to the battle.

Bobby and Pyro were approaching each other to do battle.

"Rogue, watch them." He told her indicating the two men.

"Got it." Rogue replied going over to join them.

X x X

"It has been a while, don't you think?" Rogue asked walking up to John and Bobby.

"I thought you took the cure." John commented.

"I had a change of mind." Rogue replied.

"Get out of here, Rogue." Bobby told her.

"Don't count on it." Rogue stated simply. She sent a blast of telekinetic energy sending the two boys back a couple of steps. "But if you say please, I'm gone."

"Rogue, please." Bobby told her.

"Gone." Rogue told them. As she walked away she sent a small electric shock their way courtesy of Storm, "But not forgotten."

X x X

Legion watched, Iceman had knocked out Pyro. Beast, Wolverine, and Colossus had worked together to get the cure in Magneto. Now was his turn.

"Get out of here, Psylocke." He told the girl who stood behind him.

"Why?" She asked.

Her answer came when Phoenix destroyed the cure darts and killed the men who had shot them. Melting into the shadows Psylocke quickly teleported off the island.

"X-23, get out of there. Rogue, the boy should be out of the building knock him out and get his powers." Legion told them. He closed the link before they could reply. Teleporting down to the ground he sent Wolverine flying away from the redhead who was destroying everything around her.

Phoenix turned toward him, "You." She said angrily.

"I see you remember me." Legion commented.

Gathering a mass of telekinetic energy, he threw it at the woman sending her stumbling back a step or two. He entered her mind at the same time and tried to locate Jean Grey. Phoenix retaliated by sending him back a step or two. The two powerful mutants were in a battle of who had the stronger mind in a matter of seconds. Each mutant trying to throw the other far away only managing a few steps. Legion was stretching himself thin. Trying to find Jean inside the Phoenix's dominant mind, preventing her from destroying anything and everything, and fighting her off.

He had finally found Jean inside the mass of insanity. He spoke, "Not going to tell me to get out of your head?"

Phoenix seemed a little surprised, but she did not show it very well. She had never felt him inside of her mind. Using her surprise, Legion threw a powerful blast her way, combining the telekinetic energy with fire. He managed to send her flying a foot or two farther then usual.

He tried to pull Jean forward, but the Phoenix obviously felt that as she tried to push him out of her mind.

"Won't work." Legion said through gritted teeth. Phoenix did not like that comment as she attacked violently and an astral form appeared in the form of a giant phoenix to attack him. Throwing his arms up around him, he used his own powers to create his own to fight hers. His appeared in the form of smoke with eyes everywhere. They battled the bird trying to destroy the smoke, but it would not work. The smoke slowly surrounded and suffocated the legendary bird.

He went back into her mind and pulled Jean's subconscious closer to the front to gain control.

"Xavier made a mistake in trying to control you." Legion yelled out of the noise of their battle. "He tried to destroy you, he separated you from Jean. I am trying to bring you together. It will make you stronger!"

"It won't work." Phoenix replied, "I am strong enough as it is."

"If you and Jean work together you could be unstoppable!" Legion called to her again.

"You are the reason I broke free. You told Jean to save them knowing it would probably kill us." Phoenix told him. "Who tried to destroy me now?"

"I made a mistake." Legion told her, "I was many different people then, I was weak. I am stronger now; I am one instead of many."

"You are still weak."

"Then how come I am still alive?" Legion asked forcefully as he pulled Jean completely to the front.

She looked weak and helpless, "Help me." She whispered.

"I am." Legion told her. He worked to keep Jean in the front but let Phoenix return. Then using all the telepathic power he could manage for that moment in his weakened and tired state, he merged the two feuding minds.

She looked up at him, "Who are you?"

"We were many, now we are one, we are Legion." He told her, "But you still have no control. Jean is too weak, Phoenix has none, and together you have too much power and no control. I am sorry."

"Stop us." They told him.

"I am." Legion replied looking down at the girl who mind was that of when it had last been whole, twelve years-old.

With one final look, he ripped all life, memory, emotion, and conscience from the woman. Her body fell lifeless to the ground with everything it had been controlling.

He stood there for a few minutes staring at the girl he had just killed. He did not even here his name being called. Something registered in his mind and he looked up to meet the faces of the x-men, Rogue, X-23, Angel, and Psylocke. They were all staring at him in shock.

"David?" Laura asked slowly. So it was her that was calling his name. He gave her a look that let her know he was listening. "Are you okay?"

He tried to smile but instead he fell to the ground and watched his world turn black.

* * *

Storm stood in her office looking out the window. She had agreed to keep the school running, she was in charge. Now she was certain that her best friend was dead, her mentor was dead, and a man that served as something of a brother was more then likely dead as well. What had happened in these past few days, she was never sure if she would be certain. 

The man that had killed Jean had woken up in the past hour. Rogue had learned to control her power because of him. He had rescued the other girl, Laura Kinney, from Stryker, and he had been following the x-men for about a year before the events of Liberty Island.

Both Rogue and Laura refused to tell anyone who he was, other then repeating what they had called him, "David". Amara said he was the man talking to her during Xavier's memorial. Logan said he was the one at Jean's when the professor was killed. He was even strong enough to stop and kill Jean. It all was so confusing, who was this man?

A small knock came at her door.

"Come in." Storm called out taking the seat behind the desk.

The door opened and in walked the man of the hour.

"You can take a seat." Storm told him indicating the chair across from her.

"Thanks" he said his Israeli accent clear as rain.

"I was just wondering who you were." Storm told him.

"I know." He told her with a weak smile. "I can read your mind among other things."

"Obviously." Storm stated thinking back to the battle, "I am Ororo Munroe."

"I know." He said again. "I have been following you for the past couple of years."

"Right, I forgot." Storm stated. "Who are you?"

"Legion." He said, "Though my real name is David."

"I gathered considering Laura called you that."

"Then why did you ask?"

"I was wondering if that was really your name or if you would give a last name." Storm admitted, no use lying to a telepath.

"Haller, my last name is Haller." David replied smiling.

"David Haller, it is nice to meet you." Storm said.

"Nice to meet you Ororo Munroe." David stated.

"What else can you do, besides telepathy?"

"I am telekinetic, pyrokinetic. Those are my big ones, the ones from my other personalities." David explained, "I can also teleport, shape shift, create a psionic knife, and I once traveled back in time by a day, though that was only once, bad hair cut."

"Interesting." Storm stated thinking.

"I am not going to teach here." He stated having read her thoughts. "If Laura and Rogue want to stay they can, but I am not."

"Why not?" Storm asked the mysterious man.

"This was my dad's dream, not mine. Mutants and human will one day live together peacefully, but not anytime soon, and you can't force it." He explained, "Besides, how could they live together peacefully if you keep them hidden away in a school?"

"Your father?"

"It doesn't matter." David stated as he walked towards the door. "I just spoke with Rogue and Laura and they want to come with me. I wish you luck with the school, though I know you won't need it."

David walked out of the room and he meet up with Rogue and Laura by the front doors. About to exit the large school he sent one last message to Storm.

"And Scott Summers is not dead, he is very much alive."

* * *

**A/N2:** I guess with that ending I have to continue. What to do next, though? I guess I need to figure that out. **PS:** In my mind I see X-23 played by Alexis Bledel, Magma by Tessi Santiago, and Legion played by Jonathon Gallant (he is in the band Billy Talent). 


End file.
